Lay Here
by JoJo2604
Summary: Songfic oneshot. Lyrics are Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. Set in the episodes 'back to school' Hope you enjoy


**Hi, thank you to all that are reading, it means a lot. Please please leave me a review. This story is set in the Back to school episodes. I hope you enjoy. The song lyrics is Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol and are in Italics in the centre. Thanks again Jodie xxx**

* * *

She sighed at the name flashing up on her screen, this was all she needed on her day off, she had gone to visit her Mum which was a rare occasion on its own for the small blonde detective, so switching it to silent she dropped it into her handbag. "Is it important honey?" her Mum asked gesturing to the phone flashing in the top of her bag. "No Mum.." she smiled "Its work... probably about some case notes or something... I can give her a call back later". Her mother rested onto the sofa next to her placing her cup of coffee to the table. "I hate what you do Stevie.." her Mum was nothing like her, she had married young and spent her life as a housewife, bringing up the children and doing the cooking and cleaning. "I am sure you could of met a nice young man to support you... settled down.. had children". Stevie sighed "I dont want kids Mum.. I am happy doing my job, its the only thing I have ever been good at" she looked like her Mum but that was about all they shared, her Mum was a firm believer that the police force was a mans job. "I worry about you... we go months at a time without hearing from you". Stevie took a sip of her drink "Not anymore... I am settled now.. I have great friends... a great life at Sunhill... I am happy Mum, please cant you just be happy for me?". She sighed "It is no life for a young woman". Her Mum smiled "I guess there is one good thing to come from your job... how is Dale?". Stevie smiled, a reaction she normally found on her face at the mention of the Sergeants name "He is good Mum... sends his regards..". She felt her Mothers hand rest on to her leg "Anything more than friends yet sweetie?". Stevie smiled "Its not like that Mum... we are friends, nothing more". Her Mum sighed "He is a lovely young man.." Stevie interupted "Yes I know Mum". It was safe to say Smithy had made a brilliant impression when he had met her family, she had been forced to attend her Aunties Birthday a few months ago and had it not been for Smithy she was sure she wouldnt of survived the night. She took a final sip from her coffee "I ought to check in with work Mum..." her Mother nodded "I will be in the kitchen". Stevie pulled her phone from her pocket and glancing at the eight missed calls she froze, it must be serious. Noticing her voicemail message she lifted the phone to her ear. Jo's voice began to echo through the phone "Stevie.. its Jo.. I have been trying to call you.. erm.. Smithy has been stabbed he is on his way to St Hughes... I know you two are close so thought you'd wanna know.. it is touch and go Stevie he is in a bad way.. I will ring you if I hear anything..".

_We'll do it all_

_ Everything _

_On our own _

_We don't need_

_ Anything_

_ Or anyone_

Stevie had rushed out without even sayng goodbye to her Mum, she had to be with him, she had to get to the hospital and be by Smithys side, how could this of happened? Jumping into her car, she saw her Mum appear in the door way as she drove down her parents drive way. She drove as fast as she could. She tried to ring Jo back but just got her answer phone, "Jo.. please ring me back... I need to know if Smithy is ok.. I will be there as soon as I can.. tell him Im coming". Why did she ignore her phone. Sighing at the traffic ahead of her she sighed "Move out the bloody way" she shouted at a young learner driver as she sped past her. It would be worth getting a speeding ticket if it ment seeing him. The short journey took longer than usual, but then maybe it was because she was in desperate need to see Smithy, she pulled up in a drop off bay and jumped from her car and ran into the hospital making her way straight to the reception desk. "Hi.. I am DC Moss..." she flicked her warrent card at the young blonde receptionist "I am looking for Sergeant Dale Smith please?". The lady nodded "Ok one minute please" she began typing a few details into the computer and then smiled up to Stevie "He is in ICU.. just at the end of that corridor, room number two". Stevie nodded before making her way down the corridor, she stopped outside his room and stared at him, he was lying on the bed, he looked so fragile, tubes coming from his chest and his face pale and drawn.

_If I lay here _

_If I just lay here_

_ Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know _

_How to say _

_How I feel_

She rested down into the chair next to him and took hold of his hand "Smithy" he smiled as his eyes flicked open "Hey.." his voice was barely above a whispear but she had never been so releaved to hear him speak in her life."How are you feeling?" she asked. He nodded, she rose to her feet to listen more intently "Im ok.. Im alive so I guess thats a good thing". She smiled "I was so worried... I thought.. I thought.. I dunno what I thought Smithy.. Jo rang me and I just..." she paused wiping the tears from her eyes "Eh... eh dont cry Stevie... I am going to be ok...". she wiped her eyes before moving into his shoulder, he wrapped his arm round her back and kissed her head "You big softie.. here was me thinking you are some sort of ice queen", she pulled from him and smiled "Im ment to be supporting you Smithy... not falling apart". He smiled slightly "It was scary Stevie... I mean really scary.. it hurt so much and I..." his voice broke and she swallowed back the lump in her throat. "Im so sorry Smithy.. I should of been here..". He smiled "Dont be daft... I put the uniform on everyday.. its part of the job.." she shook her head "If anything happened to you.. Smithy I dont know what I would do without you.. I love you".

_Those three words _

_Are said too much _

_They're not enough _

_If I lay here If I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

She noticed the shook cover his face, she had never said it before and she regretted it instantly, although it was true, it wasnt something she wanted to admit to him any time soon. "I erm.. I cant believe I just said that". He smiled slightly "Is it true?". She tilted her head to the side staring down at him "Smithy.. people say it and it just... you know what... I have to go". She placed a kiss to his cheek "Stevie.. please.." she ran from the room, "Shit" she cursed as she got outside his hospital room "Shit". Stevie made her way home and when she arrived there she reste straight down onto her sofa, today had been so hard for her and she couldnt quite believe she had been so stupid. Hearing the knock on the door she rose to her feet she could really do without this, she needed some time alone, not someone bothering her. She pulled the door open and smiled to the woman infront of her "Hiya.." Jo began "Sorry to just drop by.. I wanted to make sure you are ok?". Stevie moved inside and gestured for Jo to follow. "Go and sit down.. I will stick the kettle on" she made her way into her kitchen and flicked it on, leaning on the side she pulled her phone out of her pocket, she had loads of missed calls, some from her Mum but most from Smithy. She put her phone to her ear, realising she had two texts she began to read them, the first from Jo asking if she was ok. The second from Smithy

**From- Smithy Mob Recieved- 08-04-2009 19.17 **

**Stevie please come back to the hospital we need to talk to sort this out, we can forget what you said and go back to how things were, I dont want to lose you. Call me xx**

She glaced up as Jo walked into the kitchen "He will be home soon Stevie" she interupted "Is he well enough?". Jo shrugged her shoulders slightly "I havent spoke him.. have you?". Stevie nodded "I did something really.. really stupid Jo". Jo rested down at the table "What?" Stevie smiled sitting down next to her "I told Smithy I loved him". She noticed her colleagues mouth drop open "Dont I already know I have been stupid" Stevie continued. Jo smiled slightly "Your in love with him?". Stevie nodded "I have been for a while I think, it just took this to make me realise". Jo smiled "What did he say?". Stevie shook her head "Nothing really.. I didnt give him a chance..." Jo rose to her feet "I think you need to give him a chance to say it back". Stevie shook her head "If he was going to he would of done it by now... he has text me". Jo gestured to the door "I need to get off Stevie... but maybe he didnt want to tell you he loved you through a text but you two are made for each other and Im just glad you realised before you were old and wrinkly.." she paused a smile on her face "I'll see you Stevie". Stevie nodded "See you Jo".

_Forget what we're told _

_Before we get too old_

_ Show me a garden that's bursting into life _

_Let's waste time_

_ Chasing cars_

_ Around our heads_

She knocked lightly on his hospital door way and smiled as he glanced up from the bed as she pushed the door open "Is it ok if I come in Smithy... I dont have to.." he grinned "Come in.. please.." she walked over and lent against his bed "How are you feeling?" she asked softly, not quite able to make her eyes meet his. "Better... Nate has just left.. they caught the bloke... it was over a stolen mobile". Stevie nodded "Well at least it was something important". He nodded a slight smile tracing his soft lips "Are you ok?". She felt his hand gently touch hers "Talk to me... I need to know whats going on?". She sighed "You said we could forget what I told you". He nodded "I know... but this isnt something I can forget... I need to know if you are in love with me?". She nodded slightly "Yeah.. I think I am Smithy". He pulled on her hand "Lay with me..." she moved up the bed and layed down with him, resting her head onto his shoulder.

_ I need your grace_

_ To remind me _

_To find my own_

_ If I lay here_

_ If I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

As her eyes flicked open she noticed the room was now dark, and Smithy was sleeping soundly next to her, she glanced at her watch, it was only 10.30 but it felt much later. She sat up on the bed and noticed him stir, she placed a gentle kiss to his cheek "I need to go Smithy..." he smiled slightly "I dont want you to go Stevie..." she smiled "Smithy... I need to go home and we both need to have a think.. we can talk tomorrow". He smiled as she lent in and placed another kiss to his cheek and he placed his hand to the back of her neck turning her lips to his. He kissed her gently for a few seconds and as she pulled away he smiled "We will talk tomorrow... bye Stevie". Arriving home she made her way straight into her bedroom, she began to undress and climbed into her bed, cuddling herself up under the covers she wiped her eyes as tears formed. Hearing her phone beep in her handbag she grabbed for it

**From- Smithy Mob Recieved- 08-04-2009 23.28**

**I think you are amazing Stevie and I am gunna get out of this place tomorrow to see you, keep your evening free. Night Stevie xxx**

She smiled to herself, she loved him and now there was just a tiny flicker of hope in her body that maybe he felt the same way about her, and if he did maybe they would have a chance to be together, to love each other. She smiled slightly, there had always been a spark between them it was undeniable but maybe this was there chance.

_Forget what we're told _

_Before we get too old _

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life _

_All that I am_

_ All that I ever was_

_ Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

The next day had drifted past slowly and she had heard nothing from him, she wanted to text him but what if he had changed his mind, didnt want to see her, if he hated her and regretted what he had said completly. Hearing the knock on the front door pulled her from her train of thought. She pulled it open and smiled to him stood the other side "Why didnt you ring.. I would of picked you up?". He nodded "I know Stevie... but I wanted to surprise you". She grinned "Really... why?". He stepped in her front door and lent down kissing her gently "Because I love you too Stevie Moss and you confuse the hell out of me but I would do anything for you and that will never ever change... now I was thinking maybe we could go and lay down on the sofa and watch a film... decide where we go next". She nodded "I love you Dale Smith" he grinned placing another kiss to her lips "I love you too".

_ I don't know where _

_Confused about how as well _

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_ If I lay here_

_ If I just lay here _

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please leave me a review xxx**


End file.
